


El Hotel del salto.

by DamistaH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Colombia - Freeform, Fantasy, Latin Hetalia, M/M, OC, Original Hetalia Character(s), aph venezuela - Freeform, intriga, misterios, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: LatinHetalia- Un joven colombiano, David, siempre había tenido sueños muy vividos. Todo cambia cuando sus padres notan que algo le ocurre. preocupados piden ayuda a una psicóloga; David relata sus experiencias, sus sueños, y el origen de un misterioso personaje, y que parece conocerlo de mucho antes, alegando que ha venido a buscarlo y deben ir juntos al Hotel del Salto





	1. prologo

#  **PROLOGO**

Cuando David tenía cuatro años su abuela murió por un paro respiratorio, anteriormente a ello, había despertado de un coma profundo, y esta relataba que se encontraba en otro mundo, quizá era el cielo, porque decía que era como un cuento de hadas y que allí todo era felicidad. En ocasiones, decía que quería volver a ese lugar, aunque la Madre de David se escandalizara por ello, a David sinceramente le fascinaba escuchar todo lo que su abuela tenia para contar. Siempre fue un chico avispado, lleno de energía e imaginación.

El niño tenía sueños recurrentes, siempre había tenido sueños muy vividos; soñaba con un castillo, siempre había colores rojos y rosa a su alrededor y en estos sueños siempre lo embestía un sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad, siempre todo era muy luminoso, todo era claro, limpio y ordenado. Se sentía querido por las personas que allí estaba, aunque al despertar no recordaban sus rostros. David contaba vivamente los sueños que tenía a su abuela y esta los escuchaba con clara atención, ella, también deseaba saber de ese mundo del sueño, era un lugar maravilloso y anhelado. Decía que pronto iría a ese lugar, David se contentaba por ello, pero también se entristecía, él quería a su abuela, la amaba.

Días antes de su muerte, le contó el ultimo sueño que tuvo, estaba un hombre en un trono y a su alrededor toda la corte se encontraba reunida, no recordaba el rostro de aquel hombre, pero este daba órdenes aquí y allá, como si organizara una celebración, decía el que alguien importante iba a venir a visitarlo y que todo debía ser perfecto. En ese instante su abuela le contó que pronto debía de irse. David deseaba ir con ella, pero esta, amable y afectuosa le explicó que pronto podría ir, le aseguró que se encontrarían en aquellos amplios pasillos de mármol y comerían dulces bajo el árbol de flores rojas.

Su madre comprendía que todo esto era necesario para que David aceptara la ausencia eterna de su abuela, que desde que nació, siempre había sido muy unido, explicarle la muerte siempre era algo complicado para un niño y es por eso que su abuela lo introducía en un mundo de fantasía, pero a veces se cuestionaba hasta qué punto era correcto o saludable aquello. Su hijo parecía feliz con estos sueños, pero ¿Qué sucedería cuando su abuela ya no estuviera? Ella no sabía nada de estos sueños, para ella eran solo eso, sueños y fantasías emitidas por el cerebro en el momento del descanso, además, David era siempre un niño muy creativo con una gran imaginación e inteligencia.

Luego de la muerte de su madre, recuerda claramente que, en el funeral, David estaba muy tranquilo, y cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, afirmaba haber visto a su abuela en su sueño la noche anterior. “tenía un vestido hermoso y era muy joven, la abuela era muy bonita y estaba sentada al lado del rey, se veía muy contenta”

Entonces, su madre lo abrazó muy fuerte, estaba triste, muy triste, pero David parecía no entender esta tristeza y por un momento odió profundamente ese mundo interno de fantasías y cuentos.


	2. II

Nos mudamos a Bogotá cuando cumplí los diez años porque mi padre consiguió un trabajo mejor en una constructora. Mi madre era ama de casa. Yo comenzaba el bachillerato en la nueva escuela. Nunca fui un niño tímido, ni tampoco me consideraba apático, pero aquella escuela no me gustaba, no conocía a nadie, deseaba regresar a Medellín, pero aquello era imposible.

Sabía que mis padres no iban a regresar, había algo en el trabajo de mi padre que necesitan responder con urgencia, yo era, para ese entonces, demasiado joven para entenderlo ¿sabe?, era un niño, apenas entraría a la adolescencia, yo deseaba volver a mi estado primitivo, mis amigos, mis vecinos, tenía una historia en mi antiguo hogar, me sentía frustrado y por un momento pensé que mis padres lo hacían por que deseaban dejar todo aquel pasado atrás.

¿Le conté que mi abuela murió hace unos años? Sé que mi madre no pudo soportarlo, creo que la ciudad le recordaba a mi abuela constantemente. No la comprendía. Por supuesto que no odio a mi madre, ni a mi padre tampoco, eso sería ridículo. No la odio, en serio. No odio a mis padres, no hago todo esto por que desee desgraciarlos. Una razón por la cual este aquí, es porque los considero ¿no lo cree? Tiene sentido para mí, de verdad. Hum.

No sé qué más puedo contarle de mi tiempo en el liceo, realmente nada interesante, no era alguien que destacara. Todos mis compañeros no los recuerdo ahora, no puedo recuperar sus nombres de mi memoria, fueron muchos años, pero hay una persona que, si puedo recordar, se llamaba Abigail, era la bibliotecaria del liceo, muchos decían que era una bruja o algo así, esos típicos rumores de adolecentes contra los adultos no tan agraciados, no me hizo nada malo, no de la forma que todos esperan de una bibliotecaria, pienso que la recuerdo porque ella tenía una mirada penetrante y recuerdo que le tenía miedo. No me gustaba que me viera, sentía que ella sabía algo, pero algo de mí. Sé que suena paranoico decir esto, quizá este exagerando un poco, no la conocí lo suficiente, no me le acercaba, cuando terminé el bachillerato me enteré que murió de un ataque respiratorio, al parecer tenia insuficiencia pulmonar.

Sí, mi abuela murió de la misma forma. Me recordó a ella y por un momento me arrepentí de no acercarme y saber de ella. Pero lejos de eso, no tuve una adolescencia traumática, y tampoco recuerdo tener algún tipo de problema. No me sentía presionado, pero sí tarde un poco más en acostumbrarme a esta ciudad, a su gente y a su clima. Mi padre trabajaba mucho, y regresaba en la noche, pero no lo sentía ausente, mi madre siempre fue amable conmigo, claro, a excepción de cuando le hablaba de mis sueños.

¿Qué con que soñaba?

Soñaba con mi abuela, a veces, ya sabe. Le he contado en una oportunidad mis sueños. Mi madre los odiaba, no le gustaba que le contara sobre ellos menos si tenía que ver con la abuela. A mí me encantaban, era todo mágico, luminoso y real para mí.

No, no tengo hermanos.

Sí, poco a poco dejé de soñar con estas personas. Deje de soñar con la abuela. Eso fue cuando me mude a Bogotá, supongo que por eso no me gustaba la ciudad al principio, era como si toda la magia se hubiera quedado en nuestra casa en Medellín. Ah…de verdad extrañaba mi casa en Medellín. En cambio, mi madre parecía estar muy contenta de vivir en Bogotá, decía que siempre había querido vivir aquí, yo no le encontraba la gracia, pero poco a poco llegué a adaptarme.

Sí, hice amigos, aunque la mayoría tomaron caminos diferentes en la universidad, ah. Si. Aun asisto a la universidad. Sí, tengo amigos allí, ¿Qué cómo es mi relación con ellos? Pues creo que bien. Ah, sí, ciertamente no los he frecuentado, es extraño, pero siento que han perdido algo de sabor.

No me malinterprete. Quiero a mis amigos, pero en ocasiones no tengo ánimos de estar con nadie, no solo con ellos. Si, ya sé que debo relacionarme, si, pero es algo difícil. Me siento terrible por abandonarlos, eso me da aún más vergüenza, pero en ocasiones me siento cansado.

Ah, sí, hago ejercicio como me lo indicó.

También sigo la dieta. Pues… me siento bien, ahora. Está bien, intentaré quedar con mis amigos para ver alguna película, Sí, como usted diga, debo trabajar en recuperar el contacto con mis seres queridos. Si. No, no creo que alguien me odie, o quizá sí. No lo sé. No me gusta guardar resentimientos, no. De ser así, intentaré remediarlo. Sé que me desaparecí por un tiempo largo aquella vez, sí, me siento terrible, fue una falta de respeto a nuestra amistad.

Sí, es buena idea hacer ejercicio con ellos. Aja.

Ah, sí, volviendo a mis días aquí, no creo que guarde rencor por alguien, no, por mi madre no. Mi padre tampoco, mis vecinas están bien, son amables y educados.

Bueno realmente no veo que estos tengan malas intenciones en mi contra, si, lo sé, sé que me lo dice constantemente. Hum… no tengo enemigos tan tremendos como para que atenten contra mi vida. No sé en qué pensaba. Si, estar por mucho tiempo solo afecta el pensamiento.

Oh, ya me tengo que ir… si, debo ir a clases, comienzo el horario nocturno. He podido inscribir algunas asignaturas que quería, debo apresurarme. Si, vendré la próxima semana. Aha, saludos. Nos vemos, buenas tardes.

-x-

_El paciente presenta mejorías significativas, responde positivamente a la dieta y el ejercicio, los dolores de cabeza han disminuido considerablemente y presenta mejorías en el humor y las emociones, reconociéndola e identificándolas._

_No ha tenido un ataque paranoico desde hace cuatro meses. Y las relaciones familiares se manejan dentro de los valores aceptados. No existe indicio de trastornos del sueño. Tampoco sueños o delirios._

_Se le sigue recomendando la dieta, el ejercicio y acudir a actividades grupales con sus amigos, reforzando así las relaciones interpersonales y pronto, depende de los resultados de la próxima cita se podrá abandonar la medicación._


	3. II

Julián me dijo que debía ir al hotel. En primer lugar, no quería hacerle caso, yo _lo odiaba_ , odiaba estar cerca de él, o más bien que él se acercara a mi, me avergonzaba mi propia necesidad, como si fuera una clase de manantial y yo sediento de paz y la tranquilidad arrebatada, me quisiera ahogar en él, desde que me entregó aquel _regalo_ , las cosas no mejoraron en absoluto, más bien hicieron que todo empeorara de una forma vertiginosa y rápidamente todo a mi alrededor era terrible y oscuro. Era todo un tormento, una completa suplicio.

Horribles visiones y pesadillas se asomaban a cada esquina que tiraba la vista, cada dolencia me atacaba con ferocidad, en cada palabra lograba descubrir terribles intenciones hacia mi persona. Todos mentían, todos eran mis enemigos, todos, pero aparentemente él no lo era.

Ese maldito Julián no hacía nada, _nada,_ no decía _nada_ , no me provocaba más que una tranquilidad y placeres asquerosos. Yo se lo hacía saber, nuestra relación era para mí mero alivio.

Por supuesto que tuve que ser muy cuidadoso los primeros meses de estos tormentos con mis padres, sí, ellos no se enteraron sino hasta muy tarde…pero como decía, …yo tenía aquel don terrible y quería que se detuviera. …le exigí muchas veces a Julián que me lo quitara y se marchara, pero él no me hacía caso…Solo se iba, desaparecía cuando entraba en cólera, pero no me hacia caso…

…tampoco era agresivo conmigo. No se abalanzaba contra mi o me tocaba con la intención de lastimarme, aunque eso no lo salvó de que le golpeara la mano o me alejara, era ese misterio que lo rodeaba, la gran incógnita que lo coronaba, ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Entonces, una vez, mientras me había despertado de una horripilante pesadilla en donde las sombras querían atraparme… estrangularme, el acariciaba mi cabello y disparado salí lejos de él, su toque siempre me hacía sentir bien, pero era muy inadecuado ya que éramos dos hombres.

Esa vez me dijo lo que ya le comenté, que debía ir al hotel del Salto y allí dejaría de escuchar esas voces, y todo mejoraría, yo no sabía, o más bien no le encontraba mucho sentido a que me diera aquella información en ese momento, ¡fueron meses de un maldito martirio! ¿Por qué me diría algo así _ahora_?, pero claro, eso lo cuestioné después, después de algunos días…

Había terminado con María por que no soportaba verla, la quería, sí, pero me _era insoportable,_ de verdad, insoportable, solo no podía estar con ella, no podía estar con casi nadie, _todos eran insoportables_ , pero no en el sentido de ser desagradables, sino que, de alguna extraña forma, no podía estar cerca de ellos, sentía que de alguna forma –totalmente ilógica- me traicionarían en cualquier momento, estaba paranoico, pero yo estaba seguro en ese momento, estaba todo tan claro que era abrumador. Ellos eran malvados para mí, una amenaza para mi persona y debía de alejarme de ellos a toda costa.

En ese momento no entendía muy bien lo que me estaba ocurriendo… yo solo quería alejarme de todo, pasaba, como ya le he contado largos periodos de tiempo en mi habitación, abandoné el grupo de futbol, descuide mis estudios y me dedique a una vida sedentaria, me encontraba irritable siempre y en ocasiones triste, pero sin motivo aparente.

Julián solía frecuentarme cuando me encontraba en estos estados, sobre todo cuando yo estaba demasiado desequilibrado como para replicarle algo, demasiado cansado me encontraba de todo como para buscarle pelea o amenazarlo. Pero, aunque no pudiera pelear eso no me libraba de ser un insensible…era muy extraño e incómodo para mí que se acercara a consolarme. Por supuesto que he dicho que cuando éramos niños era todo diferente _. Éramos niños,_ yo inocentemente pensaba que era mi amigo, como todo amigo sus intenciones no eran otras que la amistad, pero ahora Julián era un hombre… o pensaba que lo era.

Era un hombre y yo también lo era, quizá fuera yo menos que el…pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que el tocarme, acariciarme el rostro, el cabello, los brazos resultara muy embarazoso, la forma que se refería a mí era ciertamente respetuosa pero sus acciones me confundían mucho, me llegaron a gustar, porque me proporcionaba una especie de paño de agua fría a mi fiebre, también llegaba a sentirme …raro, y culpable. 

…yo era un hombre y Julián también…no podía, no podíamos, no era correcto, yo le manifestaba estas inquietudes cada vez que podía, pero él decía que estaba bien, a veces, no decía nada y se marchaba, a veces solo se quedaba quieto y me sostenía cuando ya iba a desfallecer.

Por eso lo odiaba, porque no entendía que era lo que quería de mí, me confundía, me seducía, pero también lo repudiaba. Entonces, me dijo que fuera al hotel.

Lo recordé por que había ido con mis padres una vez cuando era ya pequeño, solo paramos allí por mero accidente, no era el destino que esperábamos, de modo que luego de meditarlo decidí ir. El hotel era un lugar que conocía.

Entenderá que estaba hasta el borde de toda esta situación, _al borde_. No lo soportaba. Escuchaba voces y los gritos de odio no paraban. Tenía que detener las voces, debía hacerlo. Debía parar las pesadillas, debía ahogarlas en el rio.

De modo que fui, recuerdo que fue un viernes después de la escuela, tuve yo que inventar una excusa para avisar que llegaría tarde a casa. No me esforcé mucho en inventar algo. Tomé un bus. Me dedique todo el camino a mirar por la ventana, estaba algo ansioso, lo reconozco. Intenté llamar a Julián o incluso buscarlo por mis cercanías, pero no había rastro de él. Sin embargo, me sentía observado mire discretamente detrás del bus, donde estaban los pasajeros, pero todo parecía estar en orden di una mirada panorámica de mi entorno, todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos… uno de ellos me devolvió la mirada me asuste por un momento, no quería que pensara que lo estaba vigilando o algo raro,

Era un muchacho joven, recuerdo que me sonrió, me sentí aliviado, pero duro poco… Me preguntó a donde iba y por qué les había mentido a mis padres. Me dijo de todo, que era un mentiroso y un mal hijo y además que era un cobarde. Luego todos volvieron su atención hacia mí y me dijeron hasta del mal que me iba morir… desee bajar del bus de inmediato, pero no podía moverme. Como en repetidas ocasiones me vi rodeado de voces acusadoras y gritos de odio. No sabía porque, más pronto el bus rebotó en un pequeño muro y me desperté mirando por la ventana. Me había dormido, al parecer… miré a mi alrededor y aquel muchacho estaba al lado mío, me observo con ojos desconcertados y en mi parada me bajé rápidamente…

Caminé algunos metros, antes de llegar al lugar, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba repleto. No encontraba motivo tal, atardecía y se me antojaba algo extraño, pero me encontraba tan desesperado en ese momento que no me importó mucho preguntar por qué tantas personas.

Me adentré en la multitud e hice un esfuerzo de buscar a Julián. No sabía si aparecería, pero él me dijo que fuera, debía aparecer me suponía o quizá lo necesitaba, me causaba cierto conflicto querer que el apareciera. De pronto, estando en ese lugar me asaltó una soledad de muerte… Me sentía tan solo, y pronto me puse triste por esto mismo. Cuanto dolor, cuanto sufrimiento. Me fui a sentar en cualquier parte, donde pudiera ver la caída del rio…

…algo en el agua era relajante, verla caer me hipnotizó por un instante, quería distraerme de mi estado actual. Tire la vista al fondo de la caída, se estaba bien allí, eso pensaba. Hacia frio y aunque había muchas personas no escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Pronto caí en cuenta de esto mismo y me resultó muy extraño.

Miré a mi alrededor, no encontré a nadie conocido, nadie me veía y por un instante me sentí tranquilo y comencé a pensar que Julián tenía razón y que había dicho la verdad.

Tan pronto como pensé en él, vino la sensación de ser observado. Levanté la mirada buscando a alguien y él no estaba lejos de mí, estaba a uno de los extremos del lugar. Vestido elegantemente y me miraba claramente.

No sabía si acercarme o dejarlo allí estar. Decidí no hacerle caso, volví a ver el agua caer en la cascada. Tuve una sensación de familiaridad y por un instante me encontré pensando como seria caer de esa altura. Observé el causal del rio y se me antojo la idea de caer por allí. Fue una experiencia inexplicable …como si me encontrara en extrema paz y solo deseara fundirme en ella.

La aproximación de un sueño que terminaría muy pronto. Una voz familiar habló cerca de mí y me dijo que lo hiciera que me dejara llevar por esto. Estaba bien. Recuerdo que me dijo. _Está bien sentirse así_. _Es como se siente al regresar a casa._

—Casa…-recuerdo que pensé. Esa palabra se me hacía muy bonita. Sí, quería ir a casa. Me entró un ligero, de eso que te da cuando te encuentras rebosante de satisfacción. Entonces me incliné sobre la barra de seguridad y me dejé caer.


	4. III

Cuando fuimos a ese hotel fue por una simple parada por el defecto de una pieza del auto. Había algunas personas en ese lugar, al parecer había sido un hotel muy popular en su época, lo que me llamó la atención en primer lugar era la altura. Estaba construido sobre el rio Bogotá. Se me antojaba muy aterrador, también, luego de unos años, pensaba que en su momento no tenía nada de aterrador, y quizá era un lugar maravilloso, como un palacio. Su imagen volvía a mi como un palacio ahora y desee muy dentro de mi haber podido vivir en la época donde era un Hotel famoso y respetable.

Tuve un sueño cuando era más grande, soñé con un palacio que se alzaba al lado de una caída de agua muy alta. Como el Salto Ángel. Hacia frio allí, yo recuerdo que admiraba todo de un lado, ocultó en unas delas montañas.

Pero como le decía….

Sentía curiosidad por como seria por dentro, pero mamá no me dejó entrar. Tuve que esperar a que mi papá arreglara un defecto del auto para poder partir nuevamente. Recuerdo que me senté en uno de los banquillos y mamá me compró algo para comer y un jugo, hacia frio. Yo miraba la cascada del rio.

Recuerdo si le pregunté a mi mamá si había más hoteles o lugares con cascadas, o si habíamos ido a algún lugar así y yo no me recordaba, ella me dijo que no, pero a mí se me hacía muy familiar…

…no sé explicarme bien, pero sentía una especie de Deja Vu al estar allí, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, quizá en alguno de mis sueños, pensé, no lo recuerdo. Pero allí sentía algo diferente. Algo inexplicablemente familiar para un niño. No podía dejar de ver la cascada, quería acercarme, pero mi madre no quiso dejarme, decía que era peligroso. Entonces, escuche que a mi lado alguien comentaba sobre este lugar.

Me enteré que muchas personas se suicidaban en este lugar y que por ello estaba embrujado y no se dejaba entrar al público al hotel. Yo no sabía lo que era “suicidarse” pero si sabía lo que era estar embrujado, entonces sentí mucho miedo de que algo extraño saliera de la nada.

Recuerdo que algo muy extraño pasó cuando mi mamá me dejó solo para comprar unos dulces para el camino, me había quedado sentado en un banquillo, recuerdo hacia mucho frio y quería algo caliente.

Reinó un inexplicable silencio como si mis oídos se hubieran llenado de aire y el sonido de la cascada y las personas se hubieran amortiguado en ese momento, eso no fue lo más extraño, hubo un instante en donde sentía todas las miradas sobre mí. Cuando alcé la cabeza una niña de ojos azules me observaba, luego miré hacia las vendedoras de dulces y estas tenían la misma mirada clavada en mí, los dos ancianos que estaban sentados en el banco a unos pasos de mí también lo hacían, me miraban y hablaban entre ellos.

fue una experiencia muy extraña y algo espeluznante, me pregunté que había hecho ¿había eructado muy fuerte? Quizá tenía algo en el cabello o quizá era un desastre, quizá tenía comida en la cara. Nunca lo supe, mi madre volvió poco después, me trajo un chocolate y pronto papá terminó de arreglar el auto y nos marchamos de allí. Papá tenía mucha prisa de irnos de allí.

También recuerdo que antes de arrancar, frenó de forma repentina pues al parecer alguien apareció cruzando la calle hacia el hotel. No pude verlo de frente, pero por la ventana lo observé adentrarse en las cercanías del hotel y creí sentir que todos los que allí estaban esperaban porque nuestro auto arrancara…como si nos expulsaran.

Luego de ello no volví a saber nada más sobre aquel lugar, y por un momento desapareció de mi memoria como cuando pasa cuando eres joven y tu mente se maravilla por otras cosas, mas modernas y hermosas.

Hasta el son de hoy no supe si era una sensación real o imaginaria, mi madre no comentó nada en todo el viaje, lo que me hizo creer que quizá lo había imaginado…por qué…también me parecía algo imposible que existieran tantas personas con ojos azules en un solo lugar. 


	5. IV

Era como cualquier otra persona, como usted y como yo. No es tan viejo, era de mi edad, ¿Eso es normal en las alucinaciones? Se supone que estoy enfermo y desde joven lo he visto y he hablado con él, es una persona agradable, Sí, pero… pero… él sí lo es. Sí, doctora, jamás me ha agredido o me ha dicho cosas terribles.

Por supuesto que hablo con él…bueno, hablaba. Si. Hum, bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas, normalmente de su mundo. ¿Qué mundo? Pues el mundo de mis sueños. Bueno, él dice ser de ese mundo.

Él dice ser de un reino muy lejano, y asegura ver a mi abuela e incluso sospecho que ha sido enviada por ella. Bueno, sí, sospecho. Bueno, ya que todo esto no es real, como usted dice, entonces, debo suponer que es mentira ¿no?

No, no puedo verlo ahora. A él no le gusta estar aquí en mi consulta.

No sé por qué no le gusta.

Se llama Julián. Sí, es hombre, No. Jamás me había preguntado por ese nombre, pero ahora que lo dice, si es algo extraño que se parezca a nuestro ámbito.

A Julián le gusta hablar sobre mis sueños, si, pregunta mucho por ellos, normalmente me pide que se los cuente, no suele hacer nada después de eso, se queda pensativo y luego dice lo que cree que significa.

Él dice que pronto yo iré a ese mundo. No sé qué es ese mundo, intenté preguntárselo, pero el solo me respondió que era el mundo de los sueños de mi abuela y que lo sabría en su momento.

Si, si yo creía…creo…digo, como usted dice. Hum, esto no es real. No lo es ¿verdad? … ¿Porque veo a este Julián? Jamás he conocido a alguien con ese nombre antes. Pero el parece conocerme, si es una ilusión entonces como explica todo lo que sucede, doctora.

Juro, juro, por lo más sagrado que no he tenido ningún amigo o conocido con ese nombre, tampoco con su físico; pues, es mas o menos de mi tamaño, su cabello es negro y sus ojos despiertos e inteligentes, azules, pues de un azul parecido al mar. Siempre viste de rojo, o de rosa, bermellón.

Bueno él no tiene hora ni lugar donde aparecer. Puede aparecer en cualquier momento, pero cuando estoy con muchas personas no se dirige hacia mí. Normalmente cuando estoy solo o cuando estoy en mi habitación.

No creo que le guste la consulta, pero no por un motivo de odio hacia usted, no creo que lo odie, Julián es muy refinado, discreto y educado. Supongo que piensa que no quiere importunarme. Sí pienso que es así.

Es demasiado educado, pero también tiene su lado …principesco, va muy pulcro y sus movimientos al caminar son como si flotara, pero no por ello deja de ser masculino, tiene un agarre firme y una mirada muy fuerte y determinada.

No. No me ha obligado a herirme. No, tampoco me ha hablado mal de mis cercanos, más bien le da curiosidad mis estudios, mis amigos. No, no me pregunta por lo que hablado de las consultas. ¿Pues de que hablo con el? Pues de mis sueños.

Bueno, suelo olvidar los sueños pocos minutos después de despertar, claro que cuando uno de ellos es demasiado significativo, él aparece y me pregunta sobre el mismo, como si supiera que he soñado. Desde un tiempo para acá, mis sueños son muy vividos, pero antes de eso, casi siempre los olvidaba.

¿Qué que creo que ha cambiado?

Pues creo que desde que visite el Hotel del Salto.

Si, ese mismo hotel abandonado. Si, a partir de ese momento mis sueños se volvieron más reales.

Sí, también comencé a verlo a partir de ese momento, eso ocurrió hace seis años. Claro que no comencé a verlo de inmediato, la primera vez que lo conocí o que lo vi, estaba sentado en un muro cerca del liceo, recuerdo que me llamó la atención, porque lo había visto anteriormente, era curioso; estaba vestido de forma poco común, y nadie reparaba en el.

Cuando salíamos de clases todos corrían para irse, pasaban por el muro, pero nadie lo veía como si no formara parte de este mundo, yo me le acerqué y le pregunté que hacía, el me respondió –muy educado, por cierto- que estaba esperando a alguien.

Recuerdo que me burlé de su vestimenta tan rara, y de lo ilógico y raro que era, verlo sentado en el muro del colegio, pero el no se atrevió a indignarse ni a corregirme, poco después me pregunté como había subido allí.

Tenía yo unos trece años más o menos. Demasiado joven para buscar comprenderlo, luego lo comencé a ver debajo del muro, con actitud de espera, le pregunté de que escuela era, pues tenía un uniforme muy extraño, vestía de rojo, bermellón y pantalones blanco con botas negras hasta debajo de las rodillas, su ropa siempre estaba bien arreglada, planchada e impecable, y sus botas siempre estaban limpias. Pensé que era un niño rico que esperaba porque su chofer lo viniera a buscar, pero por las cercanías yo desconocía que existiera un instituto con tal uniforme, además de no tener una insignia que lo identificara.

Le pregunté de donde venía y el de dijo que de un país lejano.

Tenía un acento diferente. Lo que me hizo pensar que quizá era de otro país. El me confirmó que era de otro país, pero no me quiso decir el nombre, no recuerdo porque, de seguro me distraje hablando de otras cosas. Me decía que esperaba a alguien, pero repentinamente cuando ya no tenía nada más que decirme, se limpiaba los zapatos y decía que debía de irse, yo lo miraba confundido, pero se me hacía imposible pedirle alguna explicación ya que no le tenía confianza alguna.

Pasaron los meses y no lo vi más, hasta que pasé a otro grado y ahora no aparecía en el muro, sino que me esperaba en la salida y se me acercó una vez y me pidió que lo acompañara hasta cierto punto de la ciudad, como yo iba caminando de mi casa a la escuela y el lugar indicado estaba justo en el camino pues no le puse peros.

En ese momento él se presentó y dijo que se llamaba Julián, tenía catorce años cuando lo conocí y decía que venía de un país que muy pocos conocen, yo quise saber de qué hablaba, pero siempre sucedían cosas que nos hacían separar, o llegaba a el lugar indicado o simplemente comentaba cualquier otra cosa –no recuerdo cual- y no podíamos hablar de su país.

A Julián le gustaban mucho las tortugas y todo lo relacionado con el mar, decía que tenía muchos hermanos, pero que en ese momento estaban en la escuela.

Ah, no sé cuando comencé a contarle de mis sueños, pero recuerdo que el primero que le conté era el de los arcos de flores de cayena. El sueño era muy nítido, me encontraba yo caminando dentro de un túnel hecho de flores de cayena, hacia un buen sol fuera de este y entonces, logre ver de entre las paredes del túnel alguien asomaba su mano y me estaba llamando. No estaba asustado en ese instante, pero no sabía qué hacer, y me encontraba paralizado sin saber a donde ir.

Ah, recuerdo porque se lo dije, el me había dicho que sabía interpretar los sueños. Y yo que siempre había sido un niño muy curioso estuve bien dispuesto a saber sobre su perspectiva.

Sí, lo interpretó, me dijo algo así, como que el túnel era un camino que debía de emprender y que aquello que me llamaba era una decisión que debía de tomar pronto. No supe en ese instante lo que tenía que ver conmigo, pero…a partir de ese momento los sueños se hicieron más recurrentes.

No puedo contarle todos aquí, pues la mayoría los he olvidado, pero todos tienen algo en común, son del otro mundo. Un mundo luminoso y mágico. El mundo de mi abuela.

Los domingos iba a misa con mi madre y una vez el apareció allí, recuerdo que me asusté mucho y mi madre me preguntó que pasaba, yo le dije que nada, pero desde ese momento comencé a pensar que Julián no era corriente. Tenía la misma ropa de siempre y se me hizo muy sospechoso. Luego de todo el ritual, tuve que esperar a mi madre que estaba hablando con algunas señoras, yo me senté en uno de los bancos, y el apareció detrás de mi, no hablamos mucho, pero recuerdo que me comentó algo, lo que le gustaba de la misa: El Cáliz.

Me dijo algo sobre la consagración del vino en Sangre, solo ese milagro de sacrificio que se hace. Algo como que “Un Rey debe morir muchas veces para cuidar de su pueblo, así como el pastor debe enfrentarse a los lobos para proteger a sus ovejas” Eran palabras muy maduras para un niño de catorce años, pero siempre me había figurado que Julián era un niño muy maduro.

Yo no pude contribuir en nada, pero me llenó de admiración aquello que me decía. Desde ese instante, comencé a ver a Julián de otra manera, no era un niño común y sospechaba que estuviera ocultándome más, pero también le tenía algo de miedo.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, pensaba que, si lo enfrentaba, se enojaría conmigo y entonces no tendría a nadie con quien hablar de mis sueños, pero le temía por que no le comprendía del todo, había muchos misterios alrededor de él, pero no tenía el valor para apartarlo, me daba mucha curiosidad y el parecía disfrutar estar conmigo y hablar.

Cuando me sentía muy estresado por todas las exigencias de la escuela, la familia y los amigos, Julián siempre estaba allí para escucharme y consolarme, lo hacía como un amigo y hasta a veces como un padre. Me daba buenos consejos y me ayudaba a distraerme. A veces tenía unas terribles pesadillas a causa del estrés que me provocaban todas estas cosas, pero el siempre estaba allí cuando despertaba y jamás le pregunté por qué, en ocasiones pensaba que era un ángel y que Dios o mi abuela lo habían mandado para cuidarme.

Pasaron los años y comencé a verlo con menos frecuencia, yo me concentraba en mis estudios y mis juegos de adolescente, practicaba futbol en el liceo y tenía pensado estudiar ingeniería Minera.

Por un momento en mi adolescencia casi me olvido de él, y de su existencia, ocurría que también dejaba de soñar, los sueños eran más pedazos aleatorios de otros sueños con ligeros cambios, No les encontraba mayor importancia porque los olvidaba a las pocas horas de despertarme.

Tenía amigos y me interesaba una chica de mi clase a la cual tenía deseos de convertirla en mi novia, nunca tuve problemas para acercarme a las chicas, pero está en particular me gustaba mucho y sentía muchos nervios cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Eran los típicos nervios del amor o quizá era simple gusto. Cuando nos hicimos novios nadie se enteró sino a las semanas que nos veían saliendo, me sentía feliz y contento, se llamaba María. Era muy alegre y mucho más lanzada que yo, se reía por todo y era muy fácil de querer ya que era muy cariñosa. Eso me gustaba, me gustan las personas cariñosas conmigo y María parecía hecha a la medida para mí.

Justo cuando pensé que todo era perfecto, vi a Julián presentarse ante mi, lo hizo de la forma más repentina, estaba yo con mis amigos del equipo de futbol en la cancha y el repentinamente decidió aparecerse en la orilla del campo, su aparición representó un susto de muerte, y palidecí terriblemente.

Mis compañeros vieron mi reacción y me preguntaron sobre si me encontraba bien, yo les dije que si y que creía me había caído mal la comida, les dije que me iba a sentar y así lo hice, todo esto mientras Julián me miraba, se sentó a mi lado en la banca y me saludó con aquella educación propia de él y su estatus.

—Has crecido mucho, me alegra –Me dijo y me di cuenta que el también había cambiado y crecido, tenía otra ropa, mucho mas pulida y hermosa como un príncipe, una persona importante. 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Era un adolecente maduro con un aire de inteligencia y elegancia, pero también seguridad y picardía. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso como lo recordaba, tenia su cabello negro reluciente y su rostro se había trasformado en el de un hombre, aunque poseía alguna curva femenina en su mandíbula.

Le pregunté el motivo de su ausencia y me dijo que había regresado a su país para atender algunos asuntos, yo no sabía que asuntos podía atender alguien como él. Me animé a preguntarle por qué los demás no reparaban en su presencia, entonces él me dijo que solo las _personas como yo_ podían verlo. No le entendía, no sabía que tenía yo de especial, pero él me aseguro que lo era, diferente y especial. No sabía si creerle.

Muy dentro de mi…me alegraba de verle de nuevo, era un sentimiento un poco difícil de explicar, Julián sabía algo de mí que los demás no, compartía conmigo un secreto, mis sueños y un mundo mágico, pero también me provocaba un sentimiento de …incomodidad.

El tiempo había mitigado mis sentimientos hacia él, me sentía un poco apático sobre nuestro pasado. El jamás me había hecho, o dicho algo malo, nunca se había comportado de manera agresiva, ni amargo, lo apreciaba, como se aprecia un recuerdo, pero también sentía que era momento de dejarlo. Quería pasar la página y que el apareciera de repente cuando tenía estas intenciones me creaba un conflicto.

No sabía si había venido para atormentarme con mi pasado o para consolarme por algo que sentía. El siempre había sido un buen receptor de mis reacciones, pero ese mismo día me dijo que me daría un regalo.

—¿Un regalo de tu país? –Le pregunté incrédulo. El asintió.

—Quería dártelo antes, pero no era el momento, no lo sabría aprovechar. –Me confesó con solemnidad, entonces me pidió la mano y yo se la ofrecí

Él la tomó y al momento, sentí una sensación rara, un escalofrío recórreme todo el brazo hasta mi hombro y mi cuello. Me asusté y quise quitarle mi mano, pero me fui imposible moverla como si se hubiera dormido y no me obedeciera.

Le pregunté asustado que había hecho a mi brazo, pero él me tranquilizó y me soltó con la misma suavidad con la que me había tomado.

—Con este regalo …-Me dijo- vas a entender mucho mejor este mundo.

Poco tiempo después mi mano volvió a obedecerme, la miré sin entender lo que me decía, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle más, pues se había ido y en su lugar María apareció caminando hacia mí.

Me dio un beso y experimenté como escamas en mi garganta como si se me hubiera resecado en un instante. Me preguntó por mi palidez, y le dije que me sentía mal, ella se mostró preocupada y me dijo que me fuera a la enfermería. Entones me llevó a dicho lugar, cuando la toqué volví a sentir esas escamas en mi garganta como si estuviera irritada. 

Mi estado parecía empeorar, cuando llegué a la enfermería presenté mareos y nauseas. Me pregunté si era algo que comí, pero no había comido nada extraño esa mañana. Me dejaron en cama, hasta que mi madre vino a buscarme pues tenía reposo por ese día.

Cuando llegué a casa vomité. Mi madre cuidó de mí y no me dejó levantarme ni hacer esfuerzo, al parecer era un virus que andaba por el aire. Por un instante deseé que Julián estuviera conmigo, deseaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pues sentía que esto era obra suya y su regalo.

Tan pronto lo desee el apareció. Se sentó al borde de mi cama y tocó mi rostro caliente por la fiebre y me sentí un poco mejor. Le pregunté por lo que me pasaba.

—Es por el regalo. Está sintiendo _todo_ a mil por hora –Me respondió. Yo le pregunte a que se refería. – De _todo_ , estas sintiendo _todo_. 

El volvió a pasar su mano por mi frente sudorosa y sentí alivio. Me preguntaba por qué él se sentía _tan bien_ , quizá porque no pertenecía a este mundo, no lo sé, solo eran especulaciones, se sentía bien y eso en ese momento de dolor y malestar era lo único que importaba.

—¿Por qué me disté regalo? –le pregunté, era horrible, se sentía terrorífico, no lo quería.

—Porque es tuyo en primer lugar. 

Entonces, me tomó de la mano y me vi inmerso en una sensación de exquisito placer y plenitud abrumadora, como si entrara en un éxtasis, todo a mi alrededor tomó una fuerza luminosa a pesar de no haber ninguna ventana abierta, y solo recordé que un lugar así estaba en mis sueños. 


	6. V

Luego del regalo, confieso que todo se comenzó a sentir distinto, y digo sentir por que era eso mismo. Todo se sentía diferente. Me recuperé a los pocos días, y se pensó que yo había contraído un virus que se esparcía por el aire., por el viento.

Sin embargo, yo sabia que no era así, tenía la seguridad, la certeza de que algo había cambiado, algo dentro de mi, algo diferente. En el momento no me iba a dar de cuenta. Desee que Julián estuviera conmigo, pero no aparecería en los próximos días de mi tormento. Le explicaré porque, lo haré paso a paso y trataré de ser muy especifico para que me entienda.

Yo comencé a sentir cosas extrañas, por ejemplo, cuando tocaba a mi novia, cuando la abrazaba y la besaba, sentía una picazón en mi garganta, no era nada agradable, recuerdo que María me preguntó que me pasaba, pero yo obviamente no pude responderle. No le di importancia en ese momento, pero mas adelante me detuve a pensar en lo que me sucedía.

Cuando tocaba a alguien me sentía mareado.

Choqué la mano con uno de mis compañeros, José, y casi me caigo de espalda por aquel repentino vértigo, por supuesto que esto llamó la atención de todos, y se acercaron a socorrerme para que no cayera, sin embargo, la situación no hizo otra cosa que empeorar y pronto comencé a escuchar sus voces.

SÍ…Las voces. _Esas voces…_

Venían de ellos. No de mi cabeza, no. Venían de ellos. Yo lo sentía, no era algo que saliera de mi mente. Aunque ahora no lo sé, pero escúcheme, estaba yo demasiado aturdido. Había muchas voces que surgían a mi alrededor y en ocasiones podía ver palabras sobre sus cabezas, pensaba yo, se trataba de alucinaciones, quizá estaba soñando, pero cuando me llevaron a la enfermería, podía leer algo sobre la cabeza de la enfermera.

No recuerdo lo que decía, era la primera vez que esto me sucedía, y me encontraba demasiado mareado como para leer con claridad lo que rezaba.

María vino al enterarse, pero yo ya me encontraba un poco mejor, me hallaba solo y experimente aquella sensación en mi garganta cuando ella se acercó a mí, no sabía lo que significaba, pero pronto comencé a toser insistentemente, un tos seca e incontrolable que alertó a la enfermera. Y María, que no sabía que más hacer más que hacerme beber agua y darme suaves golpes en la espalda, pero aquello no me ayudaba en nada, y pronto comencé a llorar pues la tos no paraba.

La enfermera echó a María de la enfermería para poder atenderme, solo entonces, unos minutos después deje de toser, y me encontraba tranquilo, esperaba a que mi madre me fuera a buscar, pues el mareo que sentía se convertía en migraña.

Jamás había tenido una migraña para ese entonces, pero es una sensación de lo más terrible, experimente nauseas, dolor, la presión en mi cabeza estaba amenazándome con hacerla reventar. Mi madre vino a buscarme a la media hora y fuimos al hospital, en emergencia me aplicaron una intravenosa, jamás supe que cosa era aquella, pero redujo el dolor en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, aquello alertó a mis padres que no perdieron tiempo para hacerme todo tipo de exámenes necesarios. Estos no arrojaron mucho, lo único que alertó al doctor es que tenía una baja en los glóbulos rojos y mi colesterol estaba muy alta. Me mandaron una dieta, pero la cosa no terminó allí.

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche, luego de los exámenes, me sentía tan cansada, pero tenía intenciones de llorar, me eché en cama con la finalidad de desarmarse y que esta me comiera.

Entonces llamé a Julián y este acudió a mí, para mi espanto casi me caigo de la cama del susto. Él era entonces, un espectro, un espíritu, un ser atroz que se me aparecía en la soledad mortal.

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Le temía. 

Él estaba inmaculado, como la estatua de mármol muy vivo y en sus ojos, que me miraban con una expresión entre triste y solemne como quien admira a un muerto, siempre azules como un océano, había en ellos un aire de análisis. 

—No es mi intención perjudicarte, mi Señor. Solo le he dado algo que le pertenece, quizá usted no se acuerde, pero ese es su _Don._ Acéptelo, no se resista. –Me dijo aquella vez. Yo no le comprendía, pero el podía ver mi confusión perfectamente – Este lugar nada tiene que ver con usted, porque eso reacciona así, es doloroso encontrarse lejos del hogar.

—¿De que estas hablando? –Yo le pregunté aún más confundido. – Estas diciendo cosas muy extrañas, Julián. No te entiendo. ¿Qué es eso?

Otra vez su mirada insoportable, pero luego me fijé que de él nada salía, no había letras en su cabeza como la enfermera o mi madre, tampoco experimentaba ninguna sensación extraña. Él era diferente, de él no podía experimentar nada, no producía absolutamente ninguna de estas anormalidades, por eso me causaba miedo. Ahora le temía.

—Mi Señor…

—¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Qué es eso de _Señor?_ –Le pregunté

Julián parecía encogerse en sí mismo, como una planta que recoge sus pétalos. No me dirigió la mirada, como decepcionado, aquello me indignó porque sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, entonces le exigí con la falsa creencia de un orgullo herido que me lo explicara, pero el parecía imperturbable, sumergido en un estado de meditación profunda.

—Usted lo sabrá muy pronto. La verdad vendrá a usted. Ese es su Don.

Sus palabras me molestaron, por el infantil hecho de no poder comprenderlas, aunque no en ese momento, estaba yo muy aturdido, adolorido y hastiado de mi terrible día en la clínica. Yo le exigía una explicación y él no quería hablar, no quería decirme nada. Parecía un alma triste, esquivando mis preguntas y su mirada era terriblemente melancólica.

No sé qué espíritu extraño me dominó que le grité que nunca más quería volver a verlo, que se alejara de mi vida y mi familia y que no atreviera a tocarme.

Poco después de esa explosión de ira, desperté boca arriba en mi cama. Era de día, porque la luz del exterior entraba por la ventana que había dejado abierta, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, como lo hacía cuando despertaba de una pesadilla, me sentía espantoso, como si hubiera dormido nada en absoluto, y temí que aquel sueño fuera un recuerdo, una realidad. Me sentía muy triste ¿lo sabe? Era una sensación muy extraña.

Pero más extraño es lo que pasó a los días.

María me interrogó de todo lo que pasé en la clínica, no tuve problemas en contarle, se encontraba preocupada y era normal. Poco tiempo de decirle todo lo que había pasado, algo muy inusual apareció en su sonrisa, esta parecía temblarle, guiñé los ojos para verla con mas ahínco.

—¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunté – tu labio está temblando.

Como si su sonrisa hubiera sido congelada, María abrió los ojos mucho, y negó con la cabeza. Pero su labio seguía temblando y pronto se abrió, pero no era su boca la que se abría, era otra boca, como una imagen superpuesta en su rostro y esta parecía estar nerviosa.

Pronto ella me preguntó que, si me encontraba bien, pero no pude responderle, me fui al baño, me lavé el rostro e intenté calmarme. Eran las alucinaciones, como usted dice, y vinieron más…

Mis compañeros del equipo de futbol tenían oraciones sobre su cabeza y sus rostros, en ocasiones solían deformarse como si se trataran de máscaras de cera, o de plástico.

La peor parte ocurría cuando los tocaban; me mareaba o me causaba una migraña tan fuerte que me tumbaba.

Ocurrió dos veces en el campo de juego mientras practicaba. Félix, un compañero de juego, cayó sobre mí en una confusión, yo me tropecé y terminé en el piso, pero no me pude levantar y entonces, algo horrible y oscuro susurró a mi oído, palabras incomprensibles, pero cargadas de una sustancia desagradable, me cubrí los oídos pero no podía dejar de escucharlos, poco tiempo después Felix se levantó de mis rodillas y las voces pararon, pero el sentimiento de inquietud permanecía, intenté levantarme, y algunos quisieron ayudarme, pero yo les ordené que se alejaran de mí.

Fui víctima de miradas agudas mientras me marchaba a los baños a lavarme el rostro. Me sentía mareado y pronto desee regresar a casa.

Tan pronto lo desee Julián apareció entrando por la puerta del baño y se metió a un cubículo de este, como si no me hubiera visto, entonces, fui hacia este, abrí la puerta del mismo; no había nadie allí. Dios, sentía que me estaba volviendo loco.

—No está loco. –Escuché detrás de mí, y casi saltó hacia el techo. – todo lo que oye y siente es real.

Retrocedí, pero no había a donde ir en ese pequeño espacio y Julián estaba en la puerta; vestido tan elegante con un traje negro y rojo, con una banda dorada atravesando su pecho.

—¿Qué es todo? -Le pregunté, molesto con él, pero sabía que era producto del malestar y la intriga.

—No tenga miedo. –Me dijo con cariño y acercó la mano hacia mí, como si quisiera tocarme el rostro, pero yo me eché para atrás y quede sentado en la tapa del inodoro en un ruido sordo.

Pronto lo vi decepcionado. Desapasionado.

Pero no dejé que esto me distrajera, quería respuestas, él las sabias, debía tenerlas, y quería que me las dijera. 

—Venga conmigo. –Dijo entonces – si viene conmigo, le diré todo.

—¿A dónde?

—Venga conmigo… 

—Puedes decírmelo aquí, no veo por qué no –Le repliqué con disgusto.

—Este lugar no es seguro. Todos aquí están vigilándolo.

—¿Qué dices? –Inquirí incrédulo.

—Eso mismo. Todos aquí están vigilándolo, incluso sus padres lo hacen, sus amigos también. Debe tener cuidado.

Sus afirmaciones no hicieron otra cosa que dejarme confundido y aturdido.

—Estás demente –Me levanté y lo empujé para que saliera de mi camino y abandonar ese pequeño espacio, pues me sentía vulnerable. No podía concebir algo así, pero más importante, me hacía pensar que el demente era yo, ¿y si de verdad me estaba volviendo loco?

—No sufra…-Escuché su voz delicada cerca de mi oído, detrás de mí, se cernía como una sensual bestia llena de dicha- Venga conmigo. Venga a casa.

Yo le pedí que se detuviera, me encogí en mí mismo asustado de lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba cerca de mí. No podía ser algo normal y sentí asco de mí mismo. Su cercanía hacia mí no era algo corriente, ambos éramos hombres…yo tenía una novia y la quería… él se abrazaba sobre mí y yo lo disfrutaba con placer y temor.

—Ya déjame. Déjame….

Pronto escuché a alguien entrar, Felix y los demás, no supe cómo le atiné, pero sentía que era él y el resto, recuerdo que también sospechaba que María estaba afuera, esperándome.

No quería que nadie me tocara, pero esto no hizo falta para ver las palabras sobre sus cabezas, me pidieron que fuera a la enfermería, pero yo no quería, entonces Félix se acercó a mí y quise huir, no quería que volvieran aquellas voces.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que ocurría, quería irme, quería irme a casa. Felix me tomó del brazo, y los demás me obligaron a ir a la enfermería. Entonces las voces volvieron, pero estas parecían desesperadas y preocupadas, decían cosas como, me estaba saliendo de control, que ya había recibido el regalo, que debían de ponerse más firmes conmigo y que me estaban perdiendo. Que todo era un desastre, un completo desastre.

Me tumbaron en la cama de la enfermería y salieron. Estaba bañado en sudor, y cuando la enfermera lo dijo, me enteré que estaba prendido en fiebre.

—Quiero irme a casa. –Le pedí.

—Llamaré a tu mamá para que te recoja- Dijo ella, luego agregó algo más, pero no pude escucharlo y caí en un sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa.  
> Espero que esten bien.  
> Quédense en casa.


	7. David y Los sueños

Existió hace mucho tiempo un reino que luego de una larga tribulación, pudo obtener un rey. Sin embargo, el pueblo no estaba del todo convencido de este nuevo gobernante. Entonces, el consejo al saber estas inquietudes pensó en una forma de obtener el favor del pueblo. Rápidamente enlistaron las deficiencias del país y dieron que una de las principales eran el terreno perdido por la guerra y el desplazamiento de las masas a la capital.

Se dieron ideas y pensaron que una de las formas de mejorar estas carencias era consiguiendo más tierra para albergar a su gente. Este pequeño reino era una isla en el mar, pero su potencial bélico era admirable, entonces el Rey dijo, muy confiado y admirablemente clamó

“Iremos a las tierras del norte, donde el agua dulce abunda, hay árboles, tierra fértil y la haremos nuestra y aquellos que se opongan lo someteremos a la _Espada”_

Su gente lo apoyó, y este pensando que podría con aquella empresa, ya que sus filas eran famosas por ser implacables se encaminó por mar hacia hasta los límites de este lugar. Las primeras conquistas eran pequeños pueblos pesqueros, lugares pequeños territorios de selva y bosques, poco a poco avanzaban por las tierras del norte y no faltó mucho para que El Rey rojo se enterara de lo que quisieron hacer con su país. Una invasión, menuda ofensa, luego de haberlos ayudado. No podía creerlo.

Pero el rey invasor estaba advertido de las fuerzas del Rey rojo y se le ocurrió una forma de neutralizarlo mientras se apoderaba de la capital.

—Cuéntame ¿Qué más? – Preguntó la doctora, yo hice un esfuerzo por recordar, pero el sueño era tan viejo que nada era claro. - ¿Qué más sigue?

“El Rey está dormido…

—¿Cuál rey? Es algo confuso, son dos reyes.

Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, es un rey vestido de rojo y esta sobre un altar algo así, rodeado de flores, creo que murió, el lugar es como un velatorio o algo.

—Entonces El Rey rojo murió… ¿Cómo?

Me encogí de hombros. No lo sé. Solo aparece esa imagen en mi cabeza, tiene mucha gente a su alrededor, al parecer era muy querido, el solo estaba allí cubierto de flores como un cadáver, aunque muy bien preservado. Muchos lloraron su perdida.

—¿De qué color son las flores?

Son flores blancas, hay algunas rosadas, pero ¿porque eso es importante?, de todos modos, el está solo allí. El no hace nada en todo el sueño, solo lo veo desde un lado.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?

Es un sueño muy viejo, no lo recuerdo.

—Solo por curiosidad, puedes especular que fue lo que le pasó.

…nunca me había detenido a pensar en mis sueños de esa manera. Quizá pudo haber sido alguna enfermedad, o murió en batalla algo. Los reyes van a las guerras, es normal morir en ellas… Me detuve a pensar en estos sueños tan viejos que había tenido, recuerdo habérselos comentado a Julián, pero él ya no estaba mas aquí para poder ayudarme, él era solo parte de mi imaginación, según la doctora, así que resultaba contradictorio pedirle ayuda.

Recuerdo otro sueño, pero es algo que no tiene mucho que ver, yo estaba caminando por un pasillo de mármol, pero no iba solo, alguien me sostenía de la mano, pero era incapaz de ver su rostro. Era incapaz o al intentarlo solo veía la nada, sencillamente no sabía quiénes estaban conmigo, pero en este caminar, era verano y tenía yo la intención de salir a dar un paseo a caballo... y luego nada, sentí como si mi mirada se tambaleara y caí a un lado, y luego me desperté.

-No creo que signifique nada. a veces el sueño no tiene un sentido lógico.

…pero pueden significar algo. Eso lo dije porque Julián me lo decía cuando intentaba interpretarlo.

-Cómo puede que no, la mente es un terreno complejo, David, puede que tu inconsciente esté tratando de decirte que debes cuidar tu alimentación o te desmayaras. O evoque el recuerdo escondido de tu infancia.

aquello me hizo pensar... y pronto me encontré pensando en el Rey Muerto. Intenté recordar más de él, pasé largo tiempo fantaseando en mis recuerdos por este personaje.

Mientras más me esforzaba sobre este sueño, comenzaba a soñar pequeñas partes de él, pero no quise decírselo a la doctora, no era prudente, sentía que abriría temas que era mejor cerrar. Era mejor que pensara que lo había olvidado. Era mejor pensar que estaba mejorando.

…personalmente me interesaba la imagen de ese Rey, y de cómo terminó en ese altar rodeado de flores. La imagen era magnifica, poderosa y melancólica y me encontré investigando sobre el significado de este sueño por internet, buscaba las flores en la web y la forma de altares y pronto me obsesioné con la muerte de una forma extraña y esta parecía también haberse obsesionado conmigo.

Recuerdo haber visto al menos diez caravanas funerarias en la calle en menos de tres meses en mis caminatas a la escuela y me encontré fantaseando de cómo sería el occiso. ¿Tendría una vida feliz? ¿habrá sufrido? ¿Qué traje tendría puesto? ¿Cómo sería su rostro? Sabía que estos pensamientos no eran de una persona normal, o por lo menos no eran algo de lo que hablas o piensas con frecuencias, de modo que evite manifestárselos a alguien.

Poco a poco la imagen de aquel Rey venía a mí con mayor nitidez, podía ver sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su abdomen, la forma de sus pestañas, los pequeños caminos de sus labios, los detalles de su ropa. El color rojo y dorado.

Entonces pensé que, si me concentraba lo suficiente, podría recordar completamente aquel sueño. Sabía que tenía cierta relevancia por algún motivo que no podía explicar, pero me domina la curiosidad de saber ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Y en que terminó aquella guerra. ¿Por qué el Rey Rojo no lo enterraban? ¿Por qué seguía en el altar? ¿a que estaban esperando? No lo encontraba lógico. Jamás lo movían, cambiaban sus flores, y limpiaban su rostro y su cabello. Incluso cambiaban sus ropas, pero nunca lo sepultaban, el velorio parecía ser eterno…

Eterno.

* * *

Espero estén muy bien. 


	8. David y el Hotel.

Cuando me dejé caer, rápidamente alguien me atrapó la mano, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me desperté del trance en que estaba, pero ahora sentía como metieran muchas abejas dentro de mi cerebro. Un dolor agudo y penetrante. Era un hombre que se había acercado a mí. Me preguntó si me sentía bien a lo que le respondí que no, me dolía la cabeza, le pedí que me soltara, pero no quiso, ya que sabía que me iba a lanzar. ¿Qué esperaba? Entonces muchos otros se unieron, preocupados por mi estado. Yo intenté liberarme.

Figúrese; era la atracción del momento, un joven intenta quitase la vida saltando hacia la caída del rio. Me apartaron de la orilla, aunque sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero dentro de esta confusión, terrible y atosigante, podía ver a Julián de pie donde yo había estado parado, me estaba llamado.

No me decía nada, pero estaba seguro que quería que saltara y yo sentía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo, jamás había estado tan decidido en mi vida.

Sentí fuerzas de repente y me empeñé e ir con él, sin embargo, no contaba con que media docenas de personas estarían allí para evitarlo. Me tumbaron al piso e incluso llamaron a la policía y desde ese momento todo fue de mal en peor, mis padres me buscaron a la comisaria, luego de ello se enteraron de todo el abandono por mis estudios y mis amistades, Mis profesores hicieron un escándalo cuando mis padres fueron a hablar por mí, a mi madre casi le da un ataque y a mi claro que me regañaron, me castigaron y me hicieron venir con usted.

Luego me diagnosticaron como que sufría un duelo no superado, depresión y aislamiento. Yo ni enterado.

Luego fue un tedioso proceso de recuperación, ya sabe doctora, la medicación, el ejercicio, perdí un año en el bachillerato, tuve que pedirle perdón a mi mamá y a medio mundo.

Ya casi no recuerdo mi sueño, de hecho, no sueño. No veo a Julián y si siento esas cosas que sentía como antes. Yo estaba muy enfermo, y ni sabía. Sé que es triste que mi abuela no está, pero no puedo hacer nada ya. Ya está muerta. Lloré mucho en el tratamiento, uf…un montón, recuerda y me da algo de pena, de verdad…Creo que todos lloramos, mi mama y mi papá.

No, no, la relación con mi madre va bien, ya hablamos y todo eso, María es otra cosa diferente, como perdí un año en el liceo ella se graduó antes que yo y bueno, terrible porque se enamoró de otro. 

No sé si pueda estar en una relación ahora. No, me gustan las chicas, doctoras, aun no sé por qué veía a Julián, puede ser como usted me había explicado que deseaba la aceptación de estos sueños que tenía por parte de mi padre y lo canalizaba con este amigo imaginario. No, no lo he visto más.

Es que aún sigo en tratamiento y no quiero asustar a nadie, no sé cómo la gente vaya a reacción cuando le explique todo esto, Doctora. Sé que tengo que ser sincero y toda la cosa, pero eso ya será después, tengo que intentar recuperar mis estudios. La admisión a la universidad.

Sí.

Regresare el jueves próximo. Si, también es mi cumpleaños.

Me levanté y me fui de la consulta. Mi padre me estaba esperando afuera, de modo que solo me monté en el auto y le dije que todo iba de maravilla. Íbamos a recoger a mi mamá del trabajo y estuvimos un rato esperándola mientras bajaba del edificio. Me quede hablando con mi padre de la universidad donde iba a ingresar y luego mi madre apareció y al subirse nos fuimos a comer en el centro comercial.

En ocasiones era así los jueves que iba a consulta, todos estábamos muy cansados como para cocinar algo. Cuando regresábamos, me iba derechito a bañar y a salir a trotar.

—Vengo dentro de una hora – Le avisé a mi mamá mientras iba hacia la puerta, me llevé una gorra esta vez, un suéter deportivo. en ocasiones pasaba esta situación 

—Hijo, ve a la tienda y cómprame algo de calabacín que se me terminó.

—¿Por qué no lo compraste con mi papá?

—Ay, se me olvido, hazle este favor a tu madre.

Entonces tomé el dinero y dije que estaba bien. Le di un beso y luego arrugué la nariz para fastidiarla. Mi madre hermosa es olvidadiza.

Siempre cogía la acerca para trotar y terminaba en una plaza, que era demasiado pequeña para mi gusto y entonces, iba más allá. Era una ruta fija, aunque a veces tomaba la acera de la derecha o cruzaba algunas calles, pero no me detenía y me aseguraba de terminar antes de que oscurecía y volver antes de ir a dormir, como a las siete de la noche.

En este recorrido, decidí tomar una ruta diferente y doblar a la esquina del supermercado. Entones deje caer el dinero.

Más adelante dejé caer el celular que dio algunos rebotes y se escuchó como se rompía la pantalla, entonces ya no trotaba, sino que comencé a correr de verdad. Tuve que pasar por unos vecindarios y veredas antes de tirar las llaves de la casa en una montaña de arena de un patio cercano y luego me fui derecho hasta un camino de asfalto.

Imagínense eso, estaba oscurísimo y no pasaba ni un alma, pero era mejor así, como era una colina pues ni loco me podía detener, si me enfriaba, perdía, entonces seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta que vi un auto venir por el asfalto y tuve que detenerme …rápidamente me quite el suéter y lo eche a un lado y me escondí detrás de un árbol debo reconocer que era muy grueso.

Cuando el vehículo pasó se me enfriaron las piernas y demonios como dolía subir esa maldita colina. Pero creo que iba a tomarme más tiempo que antes. Ya no había vuelta atrás y nadie me había seguido, miré el reloj de mi muñeca será las ocho.

_Ay Dios mío._

Tenía que apurarme esta vez. Hacía mucho frio y estaba sudando a mares. No sé por qué, si no me había tomado nada de medicinas en este mes.

De todos modos, ya casi llegaba al lugar, y me escabullí por una de los lados de la cerca y me asomé por esta. Estaba todo tan oscuro que no sabía realmente hacia donde estaba mirando. Pero pronto sentía un cálido liento sobre mi rostro y me tomaron de la mano.

De repente atravesé la cerca.

—No veo nada. –Reconocí con la vista perdida.

—No hay tiempo –Me dijo rápidamente y se agarró de mi hombro y camínanos hacia adelante, estábamos dentro de algo y me di cuenta que era el hotel. Me costó bastante acostumbrarme a la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor, atravesamos unas habitaciones de la planta baja y entonces abrió una puerta donde salimos al patio, de inmediato escuché la cascada y sentí la humedad, el sudor surcaba cada línea de mi cuerpo, estaba agotado, pero el sonido de la cascada me llenó de una paz indescriptible.

Miré al hombre frente a mí, era Julián, pero ahora no era un adolecente, era un hombre, mucho más alto que yo, maduro y hermoso. Tenía un rostro severo y me arrastro hacia el patio, a la luz de una solo bombilla blanca en todo el lugar.

—Ahora tienes que hacerlo.

—Hacia dónde.

—Hacia allá. Hacia el rio. 

Dudé por un momento. Con cierto miedo de repente. Julián lo detectó y me abrazo.

—No temas, No podemos detenernos ahora. Ellos y vienen. Estaras bien.

—Quienes….

Pero tarde pregunté cuando escuché el motor de un vehículo y justamente se estacionaron para bajar del auto. No reconocí a los que se bajaron del automóvil, pero próximamente aparecieron otras personas más de la oscuridad. Rápidamente me obligué a moverme hacia la orilla mientras ellos se acercaban.

No reconocí ninguna de sus caras, ah. Si, una de ellas era una cajera de la tienda donde solía comprar, luego estaba otro sujeto que creo que haber visto antes.

Me llamaban, me decía que bajara de allí, pero no. Esta vez no me iban a encantar, ni se me iban a venir encima. Les dije que si se acercaban iba a saltar. Iba a saltar de todos modos…pero mientras me hablaba más me daba miedo.

_Mañana era mi cumpleaños._

Ah tenía toda una vida por delante. Iba a poder sobreponerme de esto. Podía estudiar. Me decían que era un muchacho hermoso. Que lo pensara. Que bajara.

Busqué a Julián con la mirada en mi alrededor, pero no lo vi y me sentí un tanto inseguro.

Tenía una buena vida allí. Podía tenerlo todo, pero yo no quería nada. Nada de ese mundo y sus muñecos. Ese no era mi mundo y la única forma de volver a donde pertenecía era saltando en ese lugar.

…pero sin Julián todo el valor era absorbido como el calor de una vela en un cuarto helado.

“Tengo que hacerlo. “Me inspiré a mí mismo y cerré los ojos por un momento que la humedad y la sal era insoportable. ¿Por qué ahora tenía tanto miedo a saltar? Todo lo que habíamos planeado. Todos estos dos años he permanecido soportando a estos muñecos con sus artificiales maneras…

No podía detenerme ahora.

De repente algo me heló la sangre, de entre la persona escuché la voz de mi madre. Cuando la vi, me di cuenta que era ella, no sabía de donde había salido o como se había enterado que estaba allí, pero estaba muy consternada, me decía que me bajara de allí y entre lamentos y dolores me decía que volviera con ella a casa.

A casa

Me tomó de la ropa y me tiró hacia ella como una fuerza inhumana y pensé, _hasta aquí llegué,_ todo se fue al caño, más de pronto su tirón se detuvo abruptamente y sentí que me jalaban de la espalda. Mi madre y la muchedumbre me jaló de mi lado izquierdo y alguien me jaló del brazo derecho con fuerza.

Lo miré por un momento. 

Esto tenía que ser real. Era más de una docena de personas que me jalaban fuera del borde y Julián con una sola mano me mantenía en mi sitio. Yo no podía inventar eso.

—Ven hacia acá.

Poco a poco me comenzó a tirar hacia el mismo bajo los gritos y las protestas de los otros. Yo asentí. Relajé mi brazo izquierdo. Experimenté mucho terror, porque Julián iba a lanzarme hacia abajo.

Pronto perdí el equilibrio y me balanceé hacia atrás. La brisa fría me golpeó el rostro, el cuerpo y temblé en un terror de muerte por que estaba cayendo, La brisa el fría, rápida, mi estómago se retorció… pero no caí a solo, mi madre y más de la docena de personas comenzaron a venirse conmigo.

Formaban una especie de brazo gigante y monstruoso que se abalanzaba contra mí y dentro de mi cabeza supe que sus intenciones era impedir que muriera haciendo de colchón humano. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó apuesto que muy poco, cuando sentí un golpe seco en mi espalda que me arrancó el aire de los pulmones y quedé pegado al piso rocoso, pero seguía vivo, sin poder moverme, podía ver la pared de vegetación y piedra del precipicio, dos cuerpos más cayeron de lo alto a pocos metros de mí.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible, pero pronto comenzó a atenuarse expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Vi a alguien de pie junto a mí. De hecho, eran dos personas. Estaban discutiendo, sus voces amortiguadas, como detrás de un cristal. La brisa fría. El sonido del agua próximo a mí. Muchas piedras incrustadas en mi cuerpo y espalda, no me había percatado que estaba bañado en sangre y que me encontraba rodeado de cadáveres…

Intenté mover los ojos hacia el cielo, estrellas…el muro de roca, el hotel en lo alto, alzado orgulloso. De repente alguien se cruza en mi mirada, son aquellos ojos azules, un océano misterioso, se aleja un poco y reconozco a Julián, quiero decirle algo, no puedo, él tampoco me deja. Esta feliz, puedo verlo en sus labios. Dice algo, pero no lo escuchó bien. Entonces, sentí que pegaba sus labios contra los míos en un beso ensangrentado y húmedo, un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo como un dulce relámpago.

El charco de mi sangre se hacía cada vez más y más grande detrás de mí y el respirar era doloroso y acuoso. Alguien me está moviendo, he perdido la capacidad de ver, todo se comienza a desdibujar y el terror me invade, pero huele bien. Es familiar. Conozco este olor. A flores.

Casa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir esta historia y sus comentarios y kudos. Me hace feliz decir que el siguiente es el ultimo cap. 
> 
> Quedense en casa, espero esten bien.


End file.
